Eyes On Me
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: A gift for Rukia birthday. Bad summary No flame for this pair! RNR pliss


**Eyes On Me**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleaach punya Om Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Pair :Kaien X Rukia**

**Warning :OOC, EYD(s),Typo(s)**

**Don`t like? Di like aja ya?**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia adal;ah seorang pianist terkenal. Ia telah memenangkan berbagai lomba piano di berbagai tingkat, baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Seperti hari ini, ia baru saja memenangkan lomba Piano se- Asean. Namun sayangnya ia tidak memiliki banyak teman.

"Selamat ya, Kuchiki. " kata seorang pria berambut raven hitam dengan mata aqua greennya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih, Kaien. " kata Rukia sambil tersenyum

Hanya pria inilah satu-satunya teman dekatnya, Shiba Kaien. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut raven dan mata bewarna aqua green. Sikapnya ramah dan terbuka, hal itulah yang disukai Rukia dari Kaien. Kaien bukanlah seorang pria yang suka melebih-lebihkan, ia akan berkata segala sesuatunya sesuai kenyataan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kemenangna mu ini?" Tanya Kaien

"Boleh juga. " kata Rukia tersenyum

Rukia selalu merasa nyaman berada di samping Kaien, diam-diam ia menyimpan perasaan sukanya pada pria ini. Tapi ia belum mampu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut, ia tidak mau hubungannya sebagai sahabat harus rusak karena hal ini. Sekarang mereka telah duduk di sebuah café, bernama Azure.

"Nee… Kuchiki," panggil Kaien

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia sambil menyeruput _strawberry milkshake _–nya

"Jadi kau kan terus menjadi Pianist ya?" Tanya Kaien

"Begitulah. Tapi aku ingin jadi penyanyi juga, bukan hanya sekedar bermain piano," kata Rukia lagi

"Benarkah? Wah, pasti menarik," kata Kaien antusias

"Hehehe, kau berlebihan," kata Rukia tersipu malu

"Jujur aku tidak sabar dengan lagu buatanmu, Kuchiki. " kata Kaien lagi

"Hehehe… sebenarnya sudah ku rancang sih," kata Rukia lagi

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kaien lagi

"Begitulah, mungkin akan ku tampilkan di pertandingan tanggal 14 bulan ini," kata Rukia lagi

"Wah, ku tunggu penampilanmu," kata Kaien tersenyum

"Terimakasih atas dukunganmu, Kaien. " kata Rukia tersenyum

"Sama-sama Kuchiki. " kata Kaien tersenyum

=CreHiRa=

14 Januari

Di gedung Melody of Life tempat diadakannya lomba piano

"Nah, baiklah inilah peserta terahir kita, Kuchiki Rukia. " kata pembawa acara tersebut

Rukia berdiri di panggung itu dengan gaun bewarna biru muda. Setelah memberi hormat ia duduk di kursi, dan jari-jari mungilnya mulai memainkan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Tepuk tangan penonton terdengar meriah, saat mendengar sebuah melodi indah yang dibawakan oleh Rukia. Lalu setelah beberapa saat ia mulai menyanyi.

"Whenever sang my song…

On the stage… On my own…

Whenever said my words…

Wishing they… would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real? Or just my Fantasy?

You`d always be there in the corner of this little tiny bar… "

Tepuk tangan penonton semakin meriah, bahkan terdengar teriakan-teriakan para penonton.

"My Last night here with you…

Same old song… Just Once more

My last night here with you… ?

Maybe yes… Maybe no…

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly place your eyes on me…

Did you ever know?

That I had a mine on you… "

Lalu Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kembali bernyanyi sambil menghadap ke penonton

"Darling so there you are…

With that look on your face

As if you`re never hurt…

As if you`re never down…

Shall I be the one for you…

Who pinches you softly but sure…

If Frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer… "

Kemudian Rukia melangkah turun dari panggung sambil terus bernyanyi

"So let me come to you…

Close as I want to be

Close enough for me…

To feel your heart beating fast…

And stay that there as I whisper

How I love your peaceful eyes on me…

Did you ever know?

That I had a mine on you… "

Kini Rukia telah berada di hadapan Kaien. Lalu ia menarik lengan Kaien dan membawanya ke panggung bersama.

"Darling so share with me…

Your love if you had enough

Your tears if you`re holding back

Or pain if that's what is it

How can I let you know

I`m more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you are` not dreaming…

Darling so there you are…

With that look on your face

As if you`re never hurt…

As if you`re never down…

Shall I be the one for you…

Who pinches you softly but sure…

If Frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer… "

Lalu Rukia bersama Kaien member hormat. Tepuk tangan penonton kembali meriah, sangat meriah bisa di katakan.

Setelah itu Rukia kembali ke belakang panggung.

Di luar

"Selamat ya, Kuchiki. " kata KAien sambil tersenyum

"Eh, iya terimakasih," kata Rukia

"Ayo, pulang," kata Kaien lagi

"Iya… " kata Rukia lalu masuk ke mobil silver tersebut.

Ada sedikit kekecewaan memenuhi pikiran Rukia.

'Apa Kaien lupa dengan ulang tahunku?' kata Rukia dalam hati

"Kuchiki… Kuchiki… " panggil Kaien sambil menepuk pundak Rukia

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Rukia agak kaget

"Melamun saja. Sudah sampai nih," kata Kaien lagi

"Iya. Terimakasih, aku duluan," kata Rukia lalu turun dari mobil Kaien

Dengan langkah gontai, Rukia masuk ke rumahnya.

"Rukia? Sudah pulang?" Tanya ibunya, Hisana

Rukia terus berjalan dan masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan ibunya.

'Kenapa dia nggak ingat?! Padahal dialah yang kuharapkan, ternyata hal itu memang mustahil. Mana mungkin dia mengingatnya,' gumam Rukia sambil terisak. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Ruki… Rukia… " panggil ibunya sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Rukia segera menyeka air matanya, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Tanya Rukia

"Ini ada surat dan bingkisan bunga," kata Hisana menyerahkan sebuket mawar putih dan sepucuk surat.

"Terimakasih, Bu. " kata Rukia tersenyum

Lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya, dan membuka surat tersebut.

_**Dear Kuchiki Rukia,**_

_**Aku Neika Bashi, pianist dari Spanyol. Tadi secara kebetulan, aku menonton konser pianomu. Aku benar-benar terpesona akan keindahan dan kemerduan suaramu. Kalau kau ada waktu bisakah kita bertemu malam inipukul 08.00 malam di reizo café.**_

_** Regards**_

_** Neika Bashi**_

Rukia terdiam setelah membaca surat tersebut.

Neika Bashi, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pianist legendaries yang prodigy itu? Kemampuannya dalam bidang pianist tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Namun ia terkesan misterius, karena setiap konser, ia selalu mengenakan sebuah topeng perak, dengan topi cap biru yang menutup rambutnya. Jadi tidak ada yang tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak Rukia memutuskan untuk menghadiri undangan orang tersebut.

Pukul 07.30 malam

Dengan menggunakan gaun bewarna violet, ia terlihat sangat anggun. Lalu ia berangkat ke tempat itu dengan menggunakan taksi.

Sesampainya disana, ia telah disambut oleh seorang pelayan

"Selamat datang, Nona Kuchiki. Tuan Neika sudah memesan tempat untukmu. Ayo," kata pelayan itu lagi

Rukia mengikuti pelayan tersebut, hingga ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bisa di bilang VIP. Disana seorang pria masih asik bermain dengan sebuah piano, ya seorang pria bertopeng.

"Tuan, Nona Kuchiki sudah datang," kata pelayan itu lalu keluar

"Ah, terimakasih sudah hadir disini, sebuah kehormatan kau bisa hadir," kata Neika sambil membungkuk hormat

"Ah, sama-sama Neika," kata Rukia

"Aku sengaja mengundangmu ke sini, untuk mendengar lagu yang baru aku ciptakan dan merupakan lagu terahir dari ku," kata Neika lagi

"Eh, lagu terahir?" Tanya Rukia bingung

"Yeah, ini konser terahirku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak tampil lagi setelah malam ini," kata Neika

"Eh, tapi kenapa?" Tanya Rukia bingung

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan. Anda harus tampil," kata seorang pelayan

"Baiklah, Kuchiki-san setelah ini kita bicara lagi," kata Neika sambil melempar senyuman lalu keluar.

'Aneh… Apa dia Kaien? Tapi.. '

Ahirnya Rukia langsung kembali ke café tersebut, dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Lalu seorang pria dengan menggunakan jas putih dengan kemeja biru dan celana dasar bewarna putih, menaiki panggung. Topi cap dan topeng perak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pertama sekali, ku ucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau hadir di konser terahirku ini. " kata Neika sambil memberi hormat. Lalu ia melangkah ke piano tersebut, dan mulai memainkan piano tersebut.

"A dazzling tomorrow, a quiet night sky, days when it won`t stop rain, and winds that feels great

That is where somebody, somebody is

If that so you should call out right?"

Rukia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tersebut, suara dan melodi yang dimainkannya benar-benar menghipnotis Rukia untuk terus mendengarkannya.

"If you`re alone

And tears come

Do you hear my voice?

If you wish to become strong

No matter what the world is like, your heart is here… "

Tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Rukia.

'Dia memang professional, suaranya bagaikan sebuah melodi dari surga. ' gumam Rukia

"The Rainbow and the sky can`t be seen

Lose sight of everything gloomy

You haven`t forgotten right? The rain will be stop

Lose in the darkness

Close your eyes a little

Just breathe in and met your happiness… "

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan penonton semakin meriah.

"If you hear my voice

If everything is sparkling brightly

No matter what the world is like

Our heart are close… "

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih. Bagi semua yang sudah mendengarkan dan menghadiri konser terahirku ini," kata Neika tersenyum sambil kembali memberi homat

"Neika, kenapa kau mengatakan ini konser terahirmu?" tanya seorang reporter yang hadir

"Aku… aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan seseorang yang ku kasihi," kata Neika singkat

"Neika siapakah orang yang kau maksud? Apa dia Matsumoto Rangiku yang merupakan model dari spanyol itu?" Tanya Reporter itu lagi

"Bukan dia," kata Neika singkat

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya Reporter itu lagi

"Dia sekarang ada di sini," kata Neika tersenyum. Dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar putih, ia melangkah turun dari panggung. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki ke tempat Rukia, lalu menyerahkan bunga mawar putih tersebut.

"Eh… " Rukia hanya bingung

Neika tersenyum, lalu berkata " Happy Birthday, Kuchiki. " Lalu ia melepaskan topeng peraknya. Dan dihadapan Rukia kini telah berdiri sahabat atau lebih tepatnya orang yang disukainya, Kaien.

"Ka- Kaien.. " kata Rukia kaget

"Kuchiki, maksudku Rukia, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kaien sambil tersenyum

Rukia hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk erat Kaien.

"Aku mau Kaien.. " kata Rukia lagi

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan penonton memenuhi ruangan tersebut, saat Kaien memakaikan cincin perak di jari manis Rukia.

Setelah acara tersebut selesai, mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kaien, terima kasih. Terima kasih atas kejutan yang kau berikan ini," kata Rukia tersenyum

"Sama-sama Rukia. Aku punya hadiah lain untukmu," kata Kaien tersenyum

"Eh apa?" Tanya Rukia

"Tutup matamu," kata Kaien lagi

Rukia pun menutup matanya, dan saat ia membukanya ia benar-benar kaget karena Kaien menciumnya.

"Love you, Rukia. " kata Kaien

"Love you too," kata Rukia

Setelah itu mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

**~Finish~**

**Omake!**

Kini Rukia duduk di sedan silver Kaien.

"Kaien… "

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaien

"Kenapa kau tidak mau terus menjadi pianist?" Tanya Rukia

"Kan sudah ku katakan, kalau aku hanya ingin memikirkanmu. Makanya aku berhenti jadi pianist," kata Kaien tersenyum

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai merubah nama dan memakai topeng seperti itu?" Tanya Rukia lagi

"Aku phobia jika harus berhadapan dengan para fans secara langsung. Lagi pula, menambahkan kesan misterius tidak buruk kan?" kata Kaien lagi

"Dasar bodoh. " gerutu Rukia

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Kaien, lengan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Rukia

"Bego! Nyetir yang benar! Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" maki Rukia

"Tenang saja, asalkan bersamamu, ke neraka pun aku rela," kata Kaien lagi

Rukia bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Nyetir aja yang benar, bego!" kata Rukia lagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Rukia yang sudah merah itu. Lalu ia langsung mengecup pelan pipi kanan Rukia, sehingga wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Lalu ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Kuchiki Mansion. Lalu ia membuka pintu untuk Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ruki," kata Kaien lagi

"Aku juga, Kaien," kata Rukia tersenyum

"Ehem! Sebaiknya kau pulang Kaien-kun, sebelum Baykuya datang," kata Hisana

Kaien dan Rukia langsung blushing saat kepergok oleh ibunya Rukia.

"Eh… ya, aku.. aku pulang dulu," kata Kaien

"Hati-hati Kaien," kata Rukia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Kaien

Kini wajah Kaien semakin memerah, lalu ia segera masuk ke mobilnya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum memandang sedan kekasihnya yang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"**The End"**

* * *

"**Yay! Saya balik lagi nih. Nah ini Fic, Khusus untuk Ultahnya Rukia! Yey! Tanjoubi Omedetou Rukia-chan!Gomen kalau kesannya malah gaje,dan nggak ada romatis-romasntisnya," kata Hikary**

"**Arigatou, Hikary-san," kata Rukia**

"**THOR!" sorak Ichigo, Renji dan Hitsugaya dengan tampang angker**

"**Apa?" Tanya Hikary**

"**Kenapa KAIRUKI!" sorak mereka**

"**Ya gimana lagi, kalau versi IchiRuki, RenRuki dan HitsuRuki pasti udah ada author lain yang buat. Jadinya gue buat KaiRuki aja," kata Hikary**

"**Nggak terima!" sorak mereka lagi**

"**Keserah deh, Ruki ini hadiah dari aku, Hisa dan Kusa," kata Hikary menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan**

"**Kya! Chappy! I love you!" Sorak rukia sambil memeluk kelinci bewarna putih tersebut**

"**Minna Mind to Review this fic? Yang mau ngasih selamat juga boleh kog. Mungkin setelah ini saya Hiatus dulu nih, maklum sebentar lagi akan Ujian. Setelah Ujian saya akan kembali kog, tenang saja. Saya cinta FanFic! Jya nee! Sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Hikary**


End file.
